KI: Fates
by ElectricianMark
Summary: Pit found himself in the world of Conquest, but that may not be a bad thing. Read on as Pit supports and gets along with the other members of Corrin's army, as well as realize the value that friendship holds.
1. Flight Training! (F Corrin)

**AN**

**I've entertained the idea of Pit being in FE for quite some time now, and just recently thought of a few supports he might have with the individuals of Nohr and Hoshido.**

**A**** few things to note, however. Pit has been made more mature here, but will be keeping his usual optimism. While child units are linked to the father (with the exception of Azura and F!Corrin), Pit will nonetheless not have a child of his own (that just adds to the confusion, and I feel it's unnecessary).**

**I will only be writing supports for the Nohrian path, with the Hoshidan path coming soon after.**

**So****, with that settled, let's get the first support going.**

* * *

**This**** first support is between Pit and Corrin, and is interchangeable between either gender you choose for Corrin. However, I will be referring to Corrin as female here, simply so that I can write the S support.**

* * *

**(C support)**

Pit had been flying along the outskirts of the army's camp for quite some time, taking care of the patrol for the day. Many of the Nohrians within the army had greatly appreciated his efforts, although some take that appreciation a step farther then he had liked. He didn't blame them for it, he is the angel of light, after all, but he still found it overwhelming at times. So here he was, flying to clear his thoughts.

His eyes settled on a certain individual, who just so happens to be the key reason why this army exists in the way it does.

Corrin, princess of Nohr, was sitting on a small hill just outside of camp. But something was obviously bothering her, and Pit saw no reason to not ask her about it.

He made a landing a few feet from her, when she acknowledged his presence.

"Pit, I didn't see you there." Corrin said, not really looking in his direction.

"Well, you seem to be in a bad mood, so I thought I'd check up on you." Pit said. "Mind if I take a seat next to you?"

"Sure, it's nice to have some company, anyway." Corrin continued to stare off into the distance.

Pit took a seat next to her, thinking of a good way to start the conversation.

"So, anything on your mind, lately?" Pit asked.

"Yes, actually. A lot of things." Corrin said, her expression only getting more grim. "There's just been so much to do recently." She began to massage her temples. "Not only are there so many chores to take care of, but there's the training I need to keep up with, the war meetings that seem to frequent more often now, and so many internal thoughts run through my mind it's hard to keep track of." She then looked directly at Pit. "And you know what's worse?"

"No?" Pit wasn't even sure if that was the answer she wanted.

"Not even the hot spring we have back at my castle helps to ease the burden."

"You're joking." Pit said, shocked at what he heard. "But hot springs are the best! They certainly help me all the time..."

"I know..." Corrin said, her voice lowered. "I don't know what else is there for me to do, this is one of those few free moments that I have and all I've been thinking about is how to clear my head..."

"Hmm..." Pit thought on it for a bit. Sure, a trip to the hot spring is one of the ways he normally clears his head with, but it's not the only way for him. If the hot spring didn't help, then he could always fly.

Actually...

"I have an idea." Pit said, standing up.

"Really? What do you have in mind?"

Pit stood up. "Whenever the hot spring doesn't work, I would take to the sky's and fly for a bit. The altitude would help clear my head, so I'm sure it'll work for you."

"I'm... sure it does..." Corrin said slowly. " But I can't exactly fly like you can, and I don't know how to ride a wyvern or a pegasus either."

Pit blinked a few times. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I saw wings on those rare moments you transform on the battlefield."

Corrin's eyes widen with realization, and gave a nervous smile.

"Oh... right, forgot about that." She said. "But I don't really like transforming all that much, kinda why you don't see it often."

"Hmm..." Pit put a hand on his chin. "You can always partially transform, right?"

"True, but..." Corrin looked away from Pit. "I... don't know how to fly..."

Pit gave a deadpan expression. "You're a dragon with wings, and yet you don't know how to fly."

"Hey, it's not like I always knew I was a dragon, you know." Corrin said defensively. "Even when I transformed I never tried to fly."

"What if I taught you." Pit said almost instantly.

"What?" Corrin was confused.

"I can teach you how to fly, I am an angel, after all." Pit said with a smile.

"Pit... thank you." Corrin was at a loss for words. "As bizarre as this is, maybe this would help me keep up with the difficulties of the coming days."

"Just doing what I can." Pit said with a smile. "We'll start tomorrow, so clear your schedule the best you can."

"I'll see what I can do. Thank you."

Corrin stood up from the ground as Pit took flight once again. The longer she looked, the more she realized just how crazy it would be to do the same.

_I'm a lot closer to being able to do this then I thought, _Corrin thought, and began to smile wildly. _I can only imagine the looks on my siblings faces when they see me flying over camp with a pair of dragon wings._

She just couldn't wait to get started in her training, it couldn't be that hard, right?

(**End of C support.**)

* * *

(**B support.**)

Learning to fly was harder then expected.

First came the realization that an angel's wings are much different then that of a dragon's.

Secondly, Corrin hardly had the strength or stamina to keep up with Pit. At first, she could barely lift herself off the ground, and when she did she was all tuckered out.

But progress was made, eventually.

"Looks like you did a good job, Corrin!" Pit's voice rang over the grassy plains.

"Yeah *huff* thanks!" Corrin said in between breaths. "Can we *huff* take a break! _Oh gods._"

"Sure! Let's land here!"

While Pit had a graceful landing, gently planting his feet on the ground next to a lone tree, Corrin collapsed upon landing, breathing heavily from the flight.

"*huff* how did... how do you do that?" Corrin said between breaths, voice cracking as she did so.

Pit chuckled. "Man, you are a lot more human then I thought."

Corrin looked up from the ground. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Physically, I mean." Pit began. "Dragons could fly for hours on end, days even. But you? You hardly lasted an hour."

Corrin only gave a deadpanned stare. "Gee, thanks, that's really encouraging."

"That's not to say you aren't improving." Pit said, quickly fixing his earlier blunder. "At first, you could hardly lift off the ground."

"Thanks." Was all Corrin said while she brought herself up to a sitting position.

"Is it working, though?" Pit asked.

Corrin looked at him, wondering what he was talking about, but she then realized what that was.

"Yeah, it is." She started. "You were right about the altitude clearing my head. seeing the world from up there, it puts everything into perspective, and allows me to think better." Corrin began to smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Of course, then I start losing the strength to continue, and worry about not dieing by falling."

"You'll get there, eventually." Pit reassured. "You know, I wasn't always able to fly."

Corrin looked back at him. "Really?"

"It's true." Pit said. "A long time ago, and I mean a _long_ time ago, my wings weren't as big as they are now." He then sat down next to Corrin. "Unlike other angel's at the time, my wings were abnormally small for my age. It didn't effect me too much at first, and many of the angel's kept on reassuring me that they'll grow in time." Pit sighed. "But of course, they didn't. My wings were just stuck being small."

"How did your wings grow?" Corrin asked.

Pit shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know." He put a hand to his chin. "But I have an idea as to how it happened." Pit inhaled. "Simply put, I had to rescue a dear friend of mine, and since then, my wings have underwent a few changes."

Corrin simply hummed, not wanting to delve too deeply into it.

Pit sighed. "Look, the point is, even when I was able to fly, I still had a bunch of learning to do. It was hard, since flying for an angel requires a certain grace that my warrior self at the time didn't have." Pit smiled. "Just keep at it, and eventually, you'll be flying like every other dragon in legends and stuff."

Corrin smiled. "As long as you keep teaching me."

"Ready for another flight?"

"Sure, I'm up for it."

(**End of B support**)

* * *

(**A support**)

No one expected there to be another shadow to be casted above the army camp, especially the Nohrian Royal Family.

Elise was pacing around the camp when she noticed the shadow. Looking up, her face beamed with a wide smile when she saw who it was.

"Awesome! Big sister can fly!" She cheered.

* * *

Azura was singing by the lake when a shadow passed over her. Thinking it was a Hoshidan attack, she quickly bolted to her lance that was resting by a tree. She looked up to get a good look at who it was, but upon realizing who, she loosened her grip on her lance and giggled a bit.

"By the gods Corrin, you're gonna give me a heart attack." She muttered, a smile on her face.

* * *

Leo had finished his chores in record time, and was about to begin a new book on tactics when he noticed a shadow pass over him.

He looked up, curious as to what it was, but upon realizing who it was, he huffed, seemingly unimpressed.

"Although, that does bring in new avenues for tactics." He muttered, opening up his new book.

* * *

Camilla was tending to her wyvern, when it began to growl, catching her by surprise.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked her wyvern.

She followed it's gaze to the figure in the sky, and gasped in shock when she noticed who it was.

"Stay safe up there, Corrin!" She yelled, and went back to tending to her wyvern.

* * *

Xander was sparring with Laslow, his retainer, in order to learn his swordplay.

"It's all about movement and footwork. As well as manipulating your opponents into making the mistakes you want them to make." Laslow instructed.

Xander huffed in acknowledgement.

"You can do it, Xander!" Peri cheered from the sidelines.

A shadow passed over them, but only Xander seemed to notice. Looking up briefly, his jaw dropped when he saw who it was that casted the shadow.

_Is my sister, flying?_

SNAP* *SNAP*

Laslow's snapping quickly brought his attention back to his training.

"Come on Xander, focus!" Peri yelled.

"Somewhere out there, the enemy is training at this very moment." Laslow added.

"Right." Xander said, getting into form to start the sparring match.

* * *

Corrin was as happy as she can be.

After training for so long, flying has now become second nature to her. To celebrate, she wanted to thank Pit, and so was out looking for him. To her surprise, he was resting by that same lone tree her training started by.

"Hey Pit!" She said as she landed near him.

"Corrin! You flew all the way here?" Pit asked.

"Yup, and I didn't even break a sweat!" Corrin beamed.

"That's great." Pit said, dropping his smile. "then I guess you won't be needing me to help you anymore."

"What?" Corrin's eyes widened.

"With your training done, you won't need me around to help you fly."

"Pit, the whole purpose of this was to help clear my head whenever I feel bogged down." Corrin said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, has it helped?" Pit asked.

"Yes... but..." Corrin gave a sad look. "I'd feel a lot better with you flying with me."

Pit looked at her for a bit, and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that too." He stood up. "Sorry about earlier, I just... wasn't in my head space."

"Lost in thought, all alone?" Corrin said with a smirk.

Pit chuckled. "I'm surprised Azura hasn't tried to kill you yet for making that joke."

"I'm pretty sure she's given up at this point, almost everyone here has made the joke already." Corrin said. "So, are we ready?"

"If you say so." Pit said. "And Corrin... thank you, it's nice to know that I still have a purpose."

"I should be thanking you." Corrin said, smiling. "If it weren't for you, I would probably go my whole life without knowing I had the ability to fly."

"I'm sure you would've figured it out at some point."

"Maybe." Corrin continued to smile. "But I'm glad it was you who helped."

"It's what friends do." Pit said, lifting off the ground. "Wanna race?"

"Name any destination." Corrin said with confidence.

(**End of A support**)

* * *

(**S support**)

Once again, Pit found himself flying about the camp, with many of it's inhabitants calling out cheers and good mornings to him as he passed over them.

He was looking for a certain princess with dragon wings, since they had planned today to be in the skies for a bit. But Corrin was nowhere to be found, and that had him a bit worried.

_Just where is she? _He thought to himself.

Eventually, he found her on a small hill, the same hill they first decided to start her training.

He landed next to Corrin, but she seemed to ignore him, staring off into the distance.

"I guess I'm gonna have to change my spot." She said.

"Well, this isn't exactly a hiding spot."

"True, but I'd like to have some privacy now and then."

"What's wrong?" Pit said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Something that's been on my mind, recently." She said. pulling her knees closer to her chest. "And flying doesn't help like it normally does, if anything, it makes it worse."

"Mind telling me?" Pit asked.

Corrin sighed. "How long have you been around for?"

Pit raised his brow. "I'm not sure, honestly."

"Really?"

"I may have been sleeping for some of that time." Pit guessed.

"Have you ever... fell in love with anyone?" Corrin asked, a small amount of shakiness in her voice.

"I may have, at some occasions." Pit answered slowly. "But they never really went anywhere. In the end, there wasn't any real compatibility."

"okay..."

"Why the questions?" Pit asked.

Corrin gave another sigh, her cheeks burning red. "I... I may have fallen in love with you."

Pit blinked once, then twice. His face began to burn a bright red as well. "Oh..."

They both sat there in silence, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

Finally, Pit spoke. "I never imagined-"

"But I did." Corrin said, cutting him off. "I imagined we lived a happy life together." Her face fell in sadness. "But every time I thought on it, it always ended the same, me dieing well before you do, and leaving you in anguish." She looked up at Pit with tears in her eyes. "I don't want that, I don't want to be the one that hurts you like that!"

Pit stayed silent, while Corrin began to breath heavily, looking down at the ground. Eventually, she calmed down, and began to speak again.

"You said it yourself, I'm not like other dragons." She began. "I might not live as long as a full dragon would, and even if I could, I would still die well before you even show signs of it, if you could die at all."

"Corrin." Pit finally spoke, causing Corrin to look up at him. "It's true, it will hurt me the day you die, but I don't plan on thinking on that too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you as well, Corrin." Pit said, his cheeks still red. "And if you must die before I do, then so be it, I still plan on making sure that you live the best years of your life before it comes to an end."

"Pit..."

"And besides." Pit began to smile. "We'll find a way for you to live as long as I will. There's always a way."

"Of course you would,I had nothing to worry about after all." Corrin stood up and held Pit's hand. "If that way means I'll have to leave my family behind and serve some god or goddess for the rest of eternity, then I would gladly do it."

"Corrin..." Pit said as he closed the distance between them.

* * *

(confession)

"Never in a thousand years have I thought I would find someone such as you to love. I will cherish each and every day we spend together."

"I would give up my immortality, if it meant I would spend the rest of my days with you."

(**S support rank achieved!**)

* * *

(_ending)__ When the war came to a close, the two began to search tirelessly for a way for them to spend all of eternity with each other. One day, however, they disappeared, never to be seen again. To this day, scholars have no idea where they went, but many speculate that they had found what they were looking for, for even to this day, signs of their continued existence still appear, quite frequently._

* * *

**AN**

**As of right now, I only have a few supports that I plan on making, so if you see that I didn't make a support you wanted, know that personally, I didn't feel like Pit had any compatibility with that individual.**

**That being said, the supports I have planned should help bring out his character more, with some also being a bit more light-hearted, such as this one.**

**I**** really hope you all liked this support, and didn't think it was cringe in the slightest. To be honest, I always thought why Corrin didn't fly at all, despite having wings in her dragon form. That's why I made this support.**

**'Till**** next time.**


	2. assumptions (Azura)

**AN**

**Here's some more Pit in FE!**

**This time around, it's a support with Azura.**

* * *

(**C support**)

Azura was always calm, even in the face of danger. Many in the army have wished to be like her, stoic and stone cold on the battlefield. Azura knew this, and strived to keep up with it.

But there were times she wished she wasn't so repressive of her feelings.

Ever since Pit had sided with the Nohrians, she has wanted to confront him about that same decision. How could an angel of light side with the country that could very well be the exact opposite of what he stood for? She couldn't tell anyone else about this, of course, not even Corrin, she didn't want to seem disrespectful. But the question still stood tall, and she demands an answer.

Which brings her to this current moment.

Pit was the only on at the training field, practicing his archery, and Azura knew this was her golden opportunity.

"Pit, I didn't expect you to be here." She said as she approached.

Pit released an arrow from a steel bow he picked up before he addressed her.

"Even an angel needs to hone their skills, you know." Pit said.

"I see." Azura responded. "And I see you aren't using your divine weapon either."

"I can't always rely on it. At some point I'll need to use a normal weapon, so why not start now?" Pit said, knocking another arrow and releasing it from the bow.

"Quite perceptive of you." Azura said.

"Why are you here?" Pit said, turning to face Azura. "There's clearly something on your mind."

"You're right to assume such." Azura answered back. "I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

Pit placed the steel bow to the side. "Yeah, I've got time, what's on your mind?"

"Simply put, why have you sided with the Nohrians?" Azura asked.

Pit immediately let out an irritated sigh. "Something tells me this conversation won't end well."

"That depends on your answer." Azura calmly stated.

Pit once again sighed. "It's about Corrin, alright?"

Azura raised her brow. "I highly doubt you would trust someone based off of looks."

"I know that." Pit said, getting quite annoyed. "Look, I wish I could elaborate, but I really need to get some training in."

"When are you available, then?"

Pit resisted the urge to facepalm. "You don't let up, do you?" He said, looking straight at Azura. "Tomorrow, I'm free the whole day. I was planning on hitting the hot spring, but I'll set aside time for you."

Azura put a hand on her chin. "I'll be patient then, knowing I'll get my answer."

_Thank heavens,_ Pit thought. "Meet me here after breakfast, okay?"

Azura nodded, and walked away from the training grounds.

Pit waited for her to be quite a distance from him before he let out a heartfelt sigh.

"That went better than expected, but not as good as I hoped." Pit said as he went to retrieve the steel bow.

(**End of C support.**)

* * *

(**B support**)

Pit waited by the training field for Azura, going through his answer in his head. He didn't notice that said person had just arrived.

"Pit."

Said angel looked up to see who had said his name.

"Azura! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Pit said.

"You were thinking about something, no doubt." Azura calmly stated.

Pit grew a devilish grin. "I guess you can say I was lost in thought, all alone."

Azura stared hard at him for a few moments before letting out an irritated sigh.

"Not you too." She complained. "Everyone is always making that stupid pun."

"But there's so many applications for it." Pit said, still smiling.

"I know, and that's what makes it irritating." Azura huffed.

Pit let out a laugh. "Alright, I'll keep the jokes to a minimum."

Azura sighed. "It's better then nothing, at least."

"Now, are you ready for my answer?" Pit asked.

Azura nodded. "I've been anxious to hear what you have to say."

Pit breathed in heavily. "Throughout my many, _many_ years of life. I've noticed a pattern that always leads to the world being changed forever." He began. "It's always some conflict that threatens the peace, then some man or woman shows up and gains a following. Next thing you know, that same person ends up saving the world or something along those lines."

"What does this have to do with Corrin?" Azura asked.

Pit's eyes narrowed. "I was just about to get to that, thank you."

"My apologies."

"Right. I was only going to give thanks for your assistance and bid you all farewell. But then, the details started to flow in. A war that threatens to kill many live? A woman who has amassed a huge following with promises of seeing as many lives through this war as possible? Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Yes." Azura said. "But that implies that you know Corrin will succeed. if that's the case, why join?"

"It takes more then being chosen to win." Pit answered.

Azura wanted to ask to elaborate, but Pit began speaking as if he knew what her question was already.

"Fate would choose who to win or lose, but it won't guarantee the outcome." Pit began. "As an angel of light, I am obligated to ensure that whatever Fate chooses comes to fruition." Pit's expression softened. "Humanity tends to run free, carving their own path. But Fate needs to take charge every so often, if only to ensure humanities continued survival."

Azura stood their, taking in all of the information. Her expression didn't change, but her voice did.

"Thank you for answering my questions." Azura spoke softly. "I'll... need to think on this."

Azura left, leaving Pit to think as well.

_She could've stayed for my full explanation, but I guess she is satisfied,_ Pit thought.

(**End of B support.**)

* * *

(**A support.**)

Pit was in an empty mess hall, enjoying some tea, when Azura approached him, seemingly in a hurry.

"Pit, can I speak with you?"

Pit looked up at her with a blank expression. "I have time, still have more questions?"

Azura shook her head. "No, I wanted to apologise for my behavior the other day."

Pit shrugged. "Hey, you just asked some questions, no biggie."

"Yes, but... There was an ulterior motive behind those questions." Azura responded. "I wanted to prove my suspicions, to weasel out of you the answers I wanted." She looked down in shame. "I thought you were a fraud, a fake, because I thought that no real angel would stand with the country that practically goes against everything you believe in."

Pit sat in silence, awkwardly sipping his tea, and thinking of a way to respond.

"But I was wrong." Azura muttered. "I was wrong to assume such a thing from you. You've proven to me something I'm sure everyone here already knows, but I was too stubborn to admit it."

"Azura, if I may." Pit said, getting Azura's attention. "I never really stood by Nohr, since, as you've said, they've done things that go against my ideals."

Pit waited for Azura to respond, but she remained silent.

"I do, however, stand with the friends I've made here, especially Corrin, she's the reason I'm here, after all." Pit took another sip of his tea. "But my original objective still stands. To ensure that Fate's will is realized, for the good of humanity." Pit finished off the rest of his tea. "Corrin had chosen Nohr, so there's no choice but for Nohr to win." Pit stood up from his seat, and looked directly into Azura's eye's. "After all, how else are we to get him to sit on that throne."

Azura's eye's widened in shock. "You... you knew?"

"I've known for a while, yes." Pit responded. "Fate had chosen him to be defeated, by Corrin's hands, no less." Pit sighed while Azura still looked at him in shock. "So to answer that question you asked me last time we spoke, the real reason why I joined was because beforehand, I knew he needed to be defeated, but I didn't know by who, until now."

Azura sighed, her breath quivering from being so close to tears. "And yet again, I'm proven wrong." She resisted the urge to fall on one knee, if only to keep composure. "Pit, I'm so, dearly sorry for wronging you in this way, you clearly know more about what's going on then I do."

Pit gave a reassuring smile. "It's alright, at least now you know."

Azura muttered something about being too nice, when she began to pace back and forth, holding back tears of guilt. Pit eventually got her to sit down, and offered her tea, which she accepted.

"This should help calm your nerves." Pit said, as he arrived with a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Was all she said as she accepted the cup of tea from him. She took a few sips before she noticeably calmed down.

"Feeling better?" Pit asked.

"Yes, thank you." Azura finally said. "I was just... overwhelmed with guilt."

"Water under the bridge, as it were." Pit said. "But perhaps we can fix this, start on the right foot this time."

"You're right." Azura said, a newfound smile on her face. "I hope we can become friends, despite what has just happened."

"Of course we can." Pit said, smiling as well. "Let's start with something you like, which was singing, if I recall?"

(**End of A support.**)

* * *

(**S support.**)

Azura tried hard to prevent this from happening, but it was only a matter of time before it did.

She had just fallen in love with an angel, and she has fallen hard.

When every she saw him, she would think of a life spent with him, full of love and care. In her sleep, she would dream of the very same vision.

But these thoughts, this dream of her and him together, always ends the same way.

He would outlive her, and look the exact same way as he does now, as he seemingly always looked, even when death would do them part.

This truth rattled her. While she could keep her composure outside, the moment she went into her room within the astral plain that housed Corrin's castle, she would break down in tears.

The days since that realization always played out the same way.

She would spend a decent amount of time with Pit, from him teaching her archery, and her teaching him some footwork, to most of the daily chores done with each other, only for night to come, and for her to find herself crying uncontrollably, muttering incoherently.

However, there was a knock on the door.

Azura instantly inhaled in an attempt to hid the fact that she was crying at all.

"Come in!" She called.

She soon realized that that was a mistake, as Pit was the one who opened the door and entered.

_Oh gods, why him__? _She thought.

"Are you alright, Azura?" Pit said, worried. "I've heard you've been like this for days! What happened?"

Azura was hesitant to answer, she didn't even know what to say, especially since the first word that did exit her mouth ended up causing the floodgates to reopen.

Pit wrapped his arms around her for a comforting hug, until she eventually calmed down.

Azura finally found the ability to talk again.

"Pit... I-"

"I know." He cut her off. "And I want you to know that I feel the same."

"R-really?" Azura's eye's widened. "even while knowing that... that..."

"That it'll be short lived, I know." Pit only had a sad expression. "But know that I will always keep you within my most cherished memories, especially since you are the first."

Azura was in disbelief. "You mean... after all the years you've lived, you've never been in such a relationship with someone?"

"It's the truth." Pit said, nodding. "While I've had feelings for certain individuals, they ultimately went unrequited. Normally, I'd be ok with that." Pit now had a look of determination. "But not this time. I'd be a fool if I didn't take this chance." He was now inches away from Azura's face. "Know this, for as long as you live, I will ensure you live the happiest of lives ever lived."

"And I hope to be in your memories for ages to come, my love." Azura said, before the both of them found themselves in a very, passionate kiss.

(**S support obtained!**)

* * *

(**Ending**)

_After the war, Azura seemingly went missing, with Pit doing the same shortly after. Rumors say that deep within the forest's of Nohr rests a lake were disembodied yet beautiful voices could be heard, singing Azura's signature song._

* * *

**AN**

** This was very different, and obviously rushed. I just wanted it done so that I could get on to the next support, but perhaps I could've taken some more time on it.**

** But despite this, I hope you've enjoyed, or at the very least didn't cringe. Lovey-dovey moments aren't my strongest writing point.**

** Here's to hoping you'll enjoy the next support that I have planned.**


End file.
